Sexual Healing
by AnimePervert
Summary: A woman's touch doesn't seem to do it for Eren, but maybe a mans touch will?


"Why are you moping around? Don't you have anything else to do besides sitting in here all day?" Eren's mood was depressing and Levi was in no mood for him to fill his air with such a filthy attitude.

"I was dumped...again. Can I just stay in here for a little while? I promise not to bug you" He had a pretty sincere look on his face, the look of a hurt child in need of pampering, a look the whole squad was familiar with, except Levi himself.

"Your personal life has nothing to do with me. Go feel sorry for yourself somewhere else. I don't have time to play around with children"

"You don't want to know why she dumped me?" Trying to urge him to listen.

"No. I'm clearly not interested in petty teenagers and their immature love quarrels" Levi sat down and crossed his legs, lightly sipping a cup of tea.

"She broke it off and left me because I-"

"You really are hardheaded, aren't you? Did you not hear what I just said? ' . . it" He looked over the cup of tea in front of his face as he spoke, giving him such an annoyed glare.

"Sorry...but, I think...I think something might be wrong with me..."

"Hmph. You don't have to tell me twice" Levi set his tea down and leaned forward with both elbows resting on his legs, looking Eren dead in the eyes.

"Okay. Tell me why she broke up with you, but you will leave afterwards and you are never to speak of your personal problems around me again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" Eren's expression was still quite pitiful, but he spoke with a little excitement.

"Now, as you were saying"

"Right...we were just playing around on my bed, just kissing and stuff, but she wanted to take it further. I told her no, but she said it would be good for both of us..and..." He stopped talking and played around with a piece of fuzz on his uniform, hesitating to speak.

"Don't be so half assed. Get on with it or leave"

"I...um...she touched me and I...it's really embaressing"

"If that's how it is, then get out. You're just wasting my time. Damn brat" Levi stood up with a quiet "tch" of the tongue and opened the door to have him leave the room.

"Wait! Wait!" Levi sighed and sat back down, legs crossed and his attitude just as foul as ever.

"I can't...when she touched me...down there...I couldn't get hard!" His voice cracked and shook from saying something so personal.

"...Wut?" Levi starred in confusion.

"Every time I get a girlfriend this happens and I don't know what to do. It's so embarrassing and I always end up being the one dumped and...is there something wrong with me?" Even though Eren just told him such an embarrassing thing, Levi chuckled in his direction. A sight that was just as rare as him allowing a person to vent to him.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" Eren started to pout.

"Hah, right. Eren, are you gay? Perhaps a woman's touch fails to arouse you because it's not in the hands of a man" He stopped laughing and returned back to his normal, blunt self.

"What?! Why are you saying that?"

"There's no need to raise your voice. It's just a question, so answer it"

"I don't think so...I don't know"

"Well, It looks like we'll just have to find out then" Setting his tea down, he walked closer to Eren.

"Wh-what do you mean find out?" There were no words to describe his confusion.

"Just stay still, okay?" Levi dropped on his knees right in front of Eren's open legs.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Shut up. Stop talking so much" Levi pressed a finger up to his open mouth and reached for his belt, unzipping his pants. Eren watched him, not knowing how to react to him doing something so indecent, but Levi told him to stop talking. There was no telling what was to come if he refused his command.

"Right here. When a woman touches you, you feel nothing, but I'll make you so hard you'll be dripping and begging me to make you cum" He teased him with his lusty words and his hand, rubbing it over the soft swell in his boxers. Eren softly gasped and his cheeks burned the color red.

"Look. You're already reacting to just my hand. Maybe you really are gay. I've barely touched you directly, and yet you're already getting hard like this. Shall I lick it?"

"No...dont...s-stop..." Levi pulled his boxers down and watched Eren as he looked down on him with a flushed face. He almost looked cute.

"Don't get too loud now. We might get caught and that wouldn't be good for either of us" With that said, he grabbed Eren's shaft and trailed it from the base to the very tip, slowly tracing his tongue over his veined inches, almost as if he was savoring his taste, making Eren's body shudder in response.

"I thought...ngh...you said you didn't have time to play with children...hah!" Levi stopped and quickly grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down to his level, sliding his finger over the slit of his shaft.

"Do you want me to stop? I'll leave you here to finish it yourself, if that's what you want. Now, tell me, what do you want me to do?" He released his shirt, still teasing the tip with his finger, waiting for Eren to tell him what he really wanted. Eren knew he was right and he hated to admit it, but he was rock hard dripping with the need to cum.

"Tell me. Do you want me to make you cum, or do you want me to stop right here? Tell me Eren" There was hesitation before he spoke.

"looks like you want me to stop" Levi let go and started to stand up.

"No! Don't stop. I want you...to make me cum" His voice slightly throaty and heavy.

"Hmph. That's what I thought. I'll make you cum now" He gave the tip a french kiss before stroking him roughly causing his orgasm to come rushing in faster than expected.

"No...too fast...I'm gonna..." He panted and pulled at Levis hand trying to push him away before he spilled. Levi, still stroking him and ignoring him, leaned up and grabbed him by the back of his head pulling his face close to his.

"Does it feel good? You can cum if you want. I know you want to" His face was too close, his moist breath pushing against his neck, and his hands touching him so rough, he was about to bust.

"Come on, cum and I'll clean you up" There was too much going on for him to take it. Eren shuddered and whined out as his body bucked where he sat. Levi pushed a hand against his stomach to keep him still as he spilled his seed, soiling both his clothes and Levi's hand.

"Hah. You cum fast" Looking at the sticky mess on his hand.

"That's because you were so rough! What did you expect?" Even in a situation like this, he made fun of him.

"I guess you're right"

"You know what this means right?" He looked up at Eren trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. You don't have to say it out loud"

"I'll clean you up now" He was going to say otherwise, but Levi was just going to do what he wanted regardless. He licked him clean of the mess he made on himself and on his own hand.

Eren zipped his pants and stood up to leave. Levi grabbed him by his back belt loop, pulling him back to him.

"You're not the only one that gets to feel good" Licking his lips of the mess, he unbuckled his pants.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

Kind of rushed, but I was always bad when it came to lemons. That's not my specialty. It all plays out better in my head than it does when I'm typing it up.

Just a thanks in advance to the people that will fav/follow/review this:)


End file.
